


Love

by AzuraJae



Series: My Life Belongs to You [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A sprinkle of Allurance but it's not the focus, F/M, Gen, M/M, Post Season 6, SHEITH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuraJae/pseuds/AzuraJae
Summary: In which Keith finally offers his life and happiness to someone extremely important to him.





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of the 'My Life Belongs to You' Series. This work is the last in the series chronologically and unlike the other fics, where you can kinda swap it, this work has themes and ideas that was present in the previous oneshots. However, you can read them out of order and come to understand things from another perspective.
> 
> I tagged this as Allurance because there is a bit of Allurance in this, but it's just a hint, this is a fic mostly based on Sheith.

“Woah, what is this place?” Lance asked as they finally touched down on a planet after almost a day’s travel. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen so much different people in one place before.”

From where the lions were perched atop a hill on a desert-like planet, there were massive rows of small stalls, all piled in rows as the hustle and bustle of many customers clamoring through the relatively narrow stalls. The sound of the crowd echoed through the empty chambers of the desert cavern it was hosted in.

“This place is the Intergalactic Stop and Shop Street Market, or the ISSS Market.” Coran said with a cheery tone over the comms.

“That’s a lot of S’s.” commented Hunk, his face popping up in the Blue Lion in response to Coran.

“The ISSS Market is full of all sorts of vendors from all across the galaxy and even beyond.” explained Coran. “Not only do they have rare items and food, but they are all at a cheap price, perfect for out price range.”

“Ah, so an international space market, cool.” Hunk said with a smile, beginning to drool. “I don’t remember the last time I ate something that wasn’t rationed space goo.”

Keith’s face popped up on the panel. “Alright then, let’s restock up by dusk and be on our way by morning.”

“Judging by how many different stalls there are, it would take at least a couple days to a week to look through and get all we need.” Pidge interjected as-a-matter-of-factly. She adjusted her glasses. “We need other things besides food like equipment and materials to upgrade our lions.”

Keith looked a bit irked by the idea of sitting in one place for too long, but a hand appeared on his shoulder and he looked up. “Pidge is right. If the lions get upgraded, we might be able to make it to Earth faster.” Shiro’s head came down near where Keith was.

Uncharacteristically, Keith irked face morphed into a much more nervous one and he immediately got out of the seat and off screen. “Fine then, let’s go. We can stay a couple days.”

The other paladins shot each other weird looks, but then shrugged and moved to get out of their lions. 

In the Black Lion, Shiro looked out at Keith, who had already walked out of the lion. Keith’s cosmic wolf looked up at Shiro and wagged his tail, before yawning and following after it’s master. Shiro had noted for the past few weeks of traveling, ever since Kaltenecker’s calf was born, Keith had been quite skittish around him. Before, a time after he first woke up, Keith had been completely alright with sitting close to him, but now Keith seemed to edge farther and farther away with him. He wasn’t sure if he had done something to irritate or bother him, but Keith seemed to get more and more distressed around him.

Shiro noticed Krolia, who had been silently sitting in the back of the Black Lion. Shiro realized that whenever Krolia was in the Black Lion with them, that she would simply keep to herself and be quiet, but she wasn’t lonely. In fact, she seemed extremely content with just watching him and Keith. 

Krolia shot Shiro a sympathetic look. “Don’t worry about Keith.” She assured. “He just got something important on his mind.”

“Is it about what you were talking about when Junior was born?” he asked and Krolia chuckled. 

“Maybe.” was her only answer.

Seeing that the conversation wasn’t really going to get anywhere, Shiro gave a confused look before giving a curt nod and exiting the Black Lion. He spotted Lance leading a large bovine out of the Red Lion, followed by a bouncing little calf.

“Junior looks happy to finally be getting out of the Red Lion.” Allura said with a smile. She seemed very fond of the little calf. “It must have been quite cramped in there.”

“You think Junior was cramped? What about  _ me _ ?” Lance grumbled. “The little guy won’t sit still, he just kept jumping around. He almost opened the airlock”

“Maybe instead of upgrading the Red Lion, we should just baby proof it.” suggested Matt with a chuckle, earning a laugh from his sister. 

Smiling to himself as he watched his team handle their team cow and noticed Keith to the side, looking down at the market with his wolf, patiently sitting by his heel. As he approached him, the wolf wagged it’s tail and brushed agaisnt Keith’s leg, causing him to look back and notice Shiro.

“We’re not going to get any searching done if we stay up here.” Shiro said to Keith and half to the others. “Let’s take a look at this amazing Space Market.”

Keith only gave Shiro an unreadable soft look before looking down at his feet and clutching his fist. Shiro could only frown in concern. Keith wasn’t the type of person to talk things out if he didn’t want to, he would wait and see if Keith wanted to talk about it. He wasn’t sure if it was an egoist thing to think about, but he can’t help feel that whatever Keith was thinking about was related to him.

There was a weird suffocating fluffy kind of tension ever since Junior was born. It was like both, or more specifically Keith, realized something different between them and is extremely cautious about it. Shiro didn’t even know how to counsel him with this heavy feeling in the air. In a way, it made Shiro kinda embarrassed and nervous himself. 

He felt a fuzzy feeling creep into his face and he brought his hand up to cover it before Keith could notice him

-~*~-

The market was large and expansive just like Coran had said. There were all sorts of vendors of different types. One of them were selling what seemed to be furniture made completely out of  _ other  _ pieces of broken furniture, another one sold all sorts of strange delicacies from a distant planet, another even sold what looked to be just plain old... ice cream.

“This place really  _ does  _ have everything.” Pidge’s eyes shone with curiosity as she jumped from stall to stall, checking out all the trinkets and knick knacks.

Matt was holding a cup of ice cream and took a spoonful, carefully tasting it. His face scrunched up in confusion. “This tastes too much like home’s ice cream to be just a coincidence.”

Hunk already had an armload of all sorts of different foods and shoving one after another. “All these foods are great, I don’t even know what’s even in half of them, but they taste awesome.” He said through a mouthful and swallowed. “If I eat enough of these, I could probably make them myself and we wouldn’t have to eat space goo all the time.” He seemed giddy at the idea.

Shiro quietly trailed behind Keith, who didn’t seem interested in anything in the stalls, but instead was fixated on the ground. He occasionally fiddled with his knife which was tucked into his belt. His wolf had been left behind by the ship to watch Kaltenecker and her calf.

“Where’s Allura?” Lance asked, looking around for the altean. 

“I think she and Coran are back at a vendor who apparently had some Altean artifacts.” Pidge responded. Lance looked a bit disheartened, but then instantly perked up.

“I think I’ll look for some Altean artifacts too!” He said with a grin. “I bet if I found one, that would make her really happy!”

Before anyone could say otherwise, he turned to speed off in the direction of the long line of vendors, but he tripped on some boards on the ground. He ended up bumping into a moose-looking alien and then rolling into a strange looking tent nearby.

“Hey, watch where you’re going!” the moose-alien huffed angrily before continuing on their way.

Lance looked up from where he fell and found himself in a dark tent. The first thing he noticed was a strange looking floating cube with spun softly with strange flashing symbols on each side on a floating desk. Behind it was a strange old-looking feline with extremely long whiskers that seemed to brush the ground. 

“Uh…” Lance said, scrambling up. 

The others poked their head through the curtains and looked through where Lance ended up. They walked into the roomy tent and their eyes were quickly caught by the strange glowy cube.

“This looks different from all the other vendors.” Pidge whispered as she observed. She looked around. “There doesn’t seem to be anything on sale.”

Hunk swallowed nervously. “It’s  _ kinda _ creepy.” 

Suddenly an old, haggard voice rang out. 

“Welcome to the Tent of Quintessence.” An elderly voice called out. It was a womans, but scratchy, tainted with age. “I am Drule, coming from a long line of Quintessence readers. By reading your unique quintessence signictures, I can tell you what your future holds.”

“A fortune teller?” Matt exclaimed, a little fascinated, but at the same time he looked in disbelief.

“Seems a little shady.” Pidge commented bleakly.

Drule scoffed, chuckling in a low husky voice, and pointed one shaky finger at Shiro and Keith, who had been standing in the back looking quite confused.

“I can tell you two have had a long history together.” she said, her yellow eyes brimming with intensity. Then as if she was adding in an extra fact. “The one named Keith had recently risked his life to save the other.” 

Keith seemed frozen. “H-how did you…” he stammered. He seemed unsettled by the idea that this fortune teller seemed to be reading his history.

“Woah…” Lance exclaimed. “This hag seems like the real deal.”

Drule continued, ignoring the comment, as if she never heard it at all. She seemed to be under some sort of trance. “Your quintessence seem to mold together, tying you two in a bond thicker than blood. I see a future where you two are intertwi-”

“Ahh!” Shiro suddenly shouted, interrupting the fortune teller. The others looked at him in confusion, but they seemed to still be reeling over what they just heard. “Ahhh-I think Keith and I...are going to go look at the other stalls.” He said with a sheepish smile.

“...yeah.” Keith muttered underneath his breath. He absentmindedly turned and left the tent.

“You guys have fun here.” Shiro smiled awkwardly and followed soon after.

The others watched him leave with wide open eyes. Pidge and Hunk exchanged worried glances while Matt brought a hand up to his chin in thought. Lance however, made a stunning leap at Drule who wasn’t phased at all by what transpired.

“Hey, lady, what can you tell me about my future with a…” He thought hard for a moment. “...A princess?”

Drule brought a hand to her whiskers. “500 Grac.”

Lance slammed his hands on the ground in shock. “What!? Why do they get it for free!?”

The old cat-like lady wisely looked up at Lance and then the other three who were still in the tent. The cube spun curiously once as she lashed her skinless tail. “Because unlike you, Blue Paladin, they need a little push.”

-~*~-

Outside, Shiro and Keith were standing awkwardly outside, unsure what to make of the situation that had happened inside the tent.

“So...uh…” Shiro finally said, looking at Keith. “Why don’t we go look at the other stalls then?” 

Keith looked at him, then down and away again. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

So the two finally wandered off together. Drule’s words seemed to shock them enough to make them completely forget about what suffocating tension hung in between them. Instead they managed to awkwardly enjoy each other’s company. 

Slowly but surely, Shiro saw Keith shed his outer shell and began to free smile like he did before Junior was born. Seeing this made Shiro happy himself and he began to enjoy himself a lot more. The two looked through various stalls, trying on strange hats and clothes while trying strange foods together. Drule’s words merely echoed in back of their mind, putting them at ease at just being around each other.

The day finally was starting to end, the planet’s two suns finally drawing to a dusk-type time. Shopkeepers began to close down their stalls for today and customers scrambled away to the parking spaces to get home.

Shiro and Keith found themselves on a path that lead a bit higher to one of the higher spots. Finally, as the busyness of the market began to slow down, Shiro and Keith slowed down to a quiet gentle moment as they stood next to each other’s presence as they enjoyed the view together.

“You know, Shiro, I’ve been thinking about something for a long time.” Keith said, his voice seemed just so genuine. “I thought that things would always be the same around us, but…”

“It’s different.” Shiro finished as Keith trailed off. The young man looked up at Shiro with intense, but soft eyes. 

There was a small pool of silence.

“Keith...I…” Shiro started, struggling to form a proper sentence in his mind. “I know...this wasn’t me, but in a way it was. I still have the memories of when you saved my clone.” Keith’s fist tightened as he heard this. “I remember what you said.”

Keith looked down again. “I had a feeling that you remembered.”

Then Keith turned to Shiro, prompting Shiro to turn towards him. After a moment of hesitation, Keith reached for his knife and held it close to his heart before inexplicably holding it by the blade and offering it to Shiro. 

“This…this is the way the Galra show their...strong bonds.” Keith explained. “I asked Krolia about it, and...I was thinking, that I wanted to tell you that I wanted to be by your side.” Keith paused. “For as long as I lived.”

Shiro listened quietly and attentively as Keith continued on. “I never…want to lose you again, Shiro.” His hands trembled as he held the knife’s blade in his hand. “I just…” He looked away.

Suddenly, Keith noticed that the knife in his hand stabilized and he looked back to see that Shiro had grabbed the knife’s handle. On his face was the gentlest smile he had ever seen. Keith felt overwhelmed and gritted his teeth, trying to handle this much strong emotions.

“Keith, you had always been someone who was by my side.” Shiro started. “When I look in my memories, I always find you in them.” Shiro gripped the handle harder. “Now, I can’t imagine a future without you.” Shiro’s eyes grew a bit sad. “Keith, you saved my life countless of times. You found me when I thought I could never be saved. If you aren’t there I…don’t know if I will be happy.”

There was a small pause as the two quietly stared at each other, unspoken words drifted between them. They were about to open their mouths when suddenly there was a crash off to their side.

The two turned to look at what it was and were surprised to see their friends there. Allura, Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Coran, Matt...everyone…Even Krolia was standing above them, looking a bit disgruntled.

In his shock, Keith released the blade and Shiro was left holding Keith’s blade.

“I told you to stop pushing!” Pidge seethed angrily at Lance. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t have followed them.” Hunk said with a worried face, but his face was full of emotions.

“I just wanted to get a better look!” countered Lance. 

Allura’s face was pink with embarrassment as she looked at Shiro and Keith. Next to her, Coran gave a cheerful grin, clapping. Matt gave Shiro a thumbs up and a grin, before she was elbowed by his sister. Krolia, who seemed a bit annoyed by the gang’s antics, now seemed happier and looked at Keith with soft, gentle eyes.

“Well, umm…” Lance said, pushing his pointer fingers up against his other awkwardly. “You two...congratulations…” He was instantly whacked on the head by Pidge, who seemed to have perfectly read that they had disturbed the moment.

“Don’t listen to him.” Pidge said with a grin. “In fact, we’re just going now and you two can continue whatever you are doing.” She clasped her hands together and looked about to leave when Keith spoke up.

“It’s okay, Pidge.” Keith said with a smile. “It’s just fine.”

Shiro looked at Keith and then nodded, smiling. “We can always continue this another time.”

The others looked at each other and shrugged awkwardly. Then turned around and began to walk towards where they had parked the lions, whispering amongst themselves. Krolia watched the two for a moment longer before following after them, looking extremely peaceful.

Before he was about to turn to Keith, to ask him if they were really going to go, but Shiro felt a hand enclosed around his, around the hand that was still holding the Knife. Keith grabbed his hand and they both held the blade between them. Keith was blushing, but he expressed a genuine, happy grin. Then he leaned towards Shiro and whispered some words into his ear.

“My life belongs to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the idea that the Voltron gang would end up in a fortune teller place which would end up telling their futures. I got a neat idea for Keith and Shiro's future to be revealed to be intertwined. Also some things that happened in the fic that I couldn't really put, yes the gang had been trailing Shiro and Keith on their 'date' sometime after they left the tent. And how did they know the 'proposal' scene was romantic? Probably Krolia told them when she met with them offscreen. 
> 
> Some background info, I kinda came up with the 'Galra Proposal' thing in the 'Life' fic (the fic in the series before this one) because it seemed kinda like a thing the Galra would do. They don't express their emotions a lot, so handing someone a knife and declaring that 'their life belongs to you' seems like the biggest thing a Galra could offer someone.
> 
> I might create an extra chapter for this specific fic detailing the other adventures that happened behind the scenes that led to this moment :D
> 
> Thank you for reading, regardless if you read the previous works in the series or not!


End file.
